Users may consume audible content ranging from audiobooks, lectures, music, movies, and so forth. Various settings may be adjusted by the user to affect the presentation. However, these settings may be cumbersome to change, resulting in a user experience which draws the user's attention from the content to the configuration.
Certain implementations will now be described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.